Quest for the Heart of the Hero
by Silvestria
Summary: A Tribute to Miss Jane Austen in the form of short story in which Miss Virginia Weasley shearches for the Heart of the Hero. Reviews are more than welcome provided they're not flames.


Quest for the Heart of the Hero  
  
  
  
Dedicated to Miss Jane Austen for her contribution to the world of Literature, Laughter & Love  
  
Her humble servant, &cc.  
  
The Author  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
There are certain Rules about how to be a Heroine. Here they are:  
  
1) She must be Beautiful & Clever (though Beauty is often thought more of an Asset in the Hero's eyes than Intelligence)  
  
2) She must be naive and very new to the World.  
  
3) She must fall for the Hero after many complications involving a most Bewitching & Seductive Villain.  
  
4) The Hero and Heroine may not come together until the very last chapter due to various Misunderstandings which keep them apart for the whole course of the novel (thus providing a Plot.)  
  
5) She must be prone to swooning.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- In which the Characters are Introduced  
  
  
Miss Virginia Weasley answered all the criteria, and yet, strangely enough, she was Modest enough never to consider herself as a possible Heroine. (She always thought Miss Hermione Granger would be the Heroine, but Miss Granger fell short of the Rules in three significant points. She was neither Beautiful, nor New to the World and had too much good sense to fall in love with the villain.)  
  
It wasn't until Virginia reached the age of twelve that the idea of possible Heroism entered her curious Mind. It was then that she embarked on a very Dangerous Course, and in true fashion was rescued by the Hero. (We have not mentioned him yet- but I think I may safely say that his name has the Initials, H. P.)  
  
Virginia had been sensible of the Hero's worth since first she set her eyes on him (and indeed before she had met him as well) and she soon grew very attached to his name and his person.  
  
It is not the purpose of this essay to describe the details of the My Heroine's Disturbing & Distressing episode in the Chamber of Secrets (if the reader wishes to pursue this line they must look elsewhere) but surfice to say that her Affection for my Hero after this event knew no bounds.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2- In which Virginia is given some sound Advice  
  
  
For a few years Virginia was silent and in true Heroism did not let the Great Love she bore the Hero opress her. When she reached the age of Fifteen however, the burden grew too great, and one day she told her woes to her Busom Friend, Hermione Granger (Plain, Experienced & Sensible).-  
  
"Oh, Hermione! I am so unhappy!"  
  
"Dear Virginia, tell me what is wrong, so that I may attemp to heal the wound."  
  
"It is nothing hands such as yours can cure. My malady streches far beyond your knowledge. No mortal hands can cure it... only His holds the Remedy..." Here Virginia was too much overcome to continue.  
  
Hermione was much moved by the Great Sensibility of her friend and comforted her as best she could. Hermione soon drew from my Unhappy Heroine the true sorce of Virginia's misery. Her suggestions were, as ever, very practical.  
  
"Dearest Ginny, I understand your problem and I can think of only one possible solution. You must show your affection. Only then will He notice you."  
  
"Oh, Hermione how I would like to! But... I fear his reaction! What would he say?"  
  
"All's fair in Love and War." Quoted Hermione elusively.   
  
The well read Virginia replied in the same way, "'Well, you have comforted me marvellous much!'"*  
  
  
  
Chapter 3- A chapter which, though short, should on no account be missed out  
  
  
It so came to pass that the Hero's year was to have a Grand Dance at Yule Tide. Virginia and her friends were in much consternation over the choice of the Hero for his dancing partner. Hermione, however advised Virginia to show her true worth to the Hero (who was as yet not aware of it).   
  
My Heroine behaved very properly and took her Good Friend's advice. She engaged the Hero in many conversations and she believed, in all her Bashful Modesty, that at last he was becoming aware of her Loveliness & Sensibility.   
  
Hermione agreed with her and believed that the Hero would dance with her.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4- In which the reader is made aware of my Heroine's Fortitude & Sensibility in the Face of Disaster  
  
  
Virginia dressed herself particularly well for the ball and Hermione complemented her very warmly on her Appearance.   
  
When Virginia entered the ball she had the Happiness to be the first chosen partner of the Hero. The dancing she found both Raptuous & Romantic and many people commented on their Suitability as Partners.   
  
After a few dances Virginia found she was too fatigued to continue and partook of some refreshments. When she turned back to look for her Handsome Partner, she found him deep in conversation with none other than her Dear Friend Hermione Granger! They sat together in a niche on the far side of the room and were conversing very gravely.  
  
Virginia, in true Heroic fashion, immediately imagined the worst. 'Was it possible that...? Could Hermione have...?' and other such natural thoughts rushed through her Sensitive mind. The colour forsook her cheeks and she clutched the table before collapsing senseless to the floor.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5- In which my Heroine's apparel gives her cause for concern and all is concluded  
  
  
When my poor Heroine came round she found herself in the arms of a concerned Hero. For a moment she was too mortified at this unfortunate Turn of Events to speak, but at last, with a sigh of Exquisite Misery she touched her head and murmured, "Oh dear! I am afraid my dried lilies have been crushed beyond repair."  
  
The Hero made a suitable reply and both were silent.   
  
However, once my Heroine had finished mourning for her head dress, she remembered that she was very angry with him and told him so in no Uncertain Terms.   
  
The Hero looked properly Ashamed & Surprised and replied to her in a way that gave Virginia Unbounded Happiness, "Oh Sweet Divinity, if you knew the truth! I would not dare to imagine what you thought of me then, but believe me, Virginia, you have mistaken all! I was talking to Hermione about my feelings for you which I am surpised you had not noticed before now. She gave me Great Encouragement and pursuaded me to speak to you. I hope I have not spoken in vain."  
  
Virginia assured him that he hadn't and then when she had a chance spoke her very great amazement that he should have loved her so long and never told her.  
  
"You gave me no encouragement, Beauteous Angel!" Then he called her many pretty things. Virginia did not listen however, for she was too ashamed at not having exerted herself earlier. She wished she had taken Hermione's advice even before it is given, but as neglecting the Sound & Practical Adivice given to a Heroine by her Busom Friend is quite a common failing in Heroines, I believe it may be overlooked.  
  
  
The End  
  
  
Author's Note: The Author has taken the Liberty of using the characters of Ms Joanne Rowling in her Narrative. She hopes no Unreasonable Demands of a Pecuniary Nature are made of Her.  
  
* This is a quote from the Great Bard, Shakespeare in his drama, Romeo and Juliet.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
